


浪漫九龙塘

by FriggAnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggAnn/pseuds/FriggAnn
Summary: 高考后两个小傻子来到香港毕业旅行的初夜故事。





	浪漫九龙塘

★ 

他们只是说了句要不要试下，就走到了这盏闪烁不定的霓虹灯招牌前。

从灯红酒绿的繁华街头一路走来，这带显得荒凉。

极少车辆来往但宽广的街道上，只有零星情侣。远处是一列庭院式的别墅，大同小异，都只有两层。

金有谦咬碎嘴边的波板糖，合上地图，往别墅方向指了指：“吶，就是这里了，从这走下去有三十多家旅店呢。”

顺着他的指向，BamBam看见四个难懂的蓝紫方块汉字在夜色中闪烁伫立。搂抱的情侣消失在街道上，不知拐进第一家，还是第二家。

就这样，整条街就突然剩下金有谦与BamBam，两个面面相觑的人。他们只是结束高考来香港毕业旅行的学生，穿着allblack的大长腿是韩国本土的，而穿得五颜六色的小细腿是韩国留学生。

为什么会面面相觑？

就要说那个高考的傍晚——金有谦扯着BamBam的斜挎包，邀请他到香港玩。被邀请的少年脸蛋红红，捏着不算干瘪的钱包，就答应了。 结果抵港后，在搅拌冻柠茶的午后，就被金有谦诱惑打卡他不知道从哪里搜索的港游“TO-DO List”。

“怎么打卡？”BamBam捏捏眉心。  
“就跟着上面做就好啦！”早已做好功课的金有谦笑了笑，从背包里掏出一张纸。  
“第一项是……买香烟。买香烟？”BamBam拿过去认真地读起来，总归要确认不是什么操蛋的事情。

“嗯？那看起来好像挺简单的。”吃着猪扒包的金有谦托着腮帮子说。  
“据说是要模仿《英雄本色》。”BamBam把嘴里的冰沙咬得嘎嘣脆，含含糊糊又面带疑惑地说，“可是，英雄本色是什么？”  
“不知道……”金有谦抢过那张宝贝清单，“啊！我知道了，周润发！你这个帕布。”

他们就踏上了打卡之旅，倚着BamBam慷慨贡献的墨镜，向士多店里的老板比手画脚半天，才得到一包薄荷双爆珠。

结果清甜的薄荷味在他们深吸一口后，变成永久禁止再次吸入的味道。在呛死的边缘，他们却不约而同地认为，在那个乱糟糟的小巷里凑在一起点烟，倒是很酷，的确是有一点点港味吧。

难易程度为最低的第一关，让两个少年尝到成就感。得意洋洋的两个人朝着对方撇着鼻子，在互吼着谁怕谁时，就开始了第二项打卡。

“快说快说！第二项是什么。”BamBam迫不及待，跳起来去抢金有谦手上的清单。

“买四仔。”金有谦当然没有让他得逞，把手里的纸举得高高，然后大声读了出来。

“怎么老让人买东西啊？还是个奇怪的名字。”垫脚尖的少年累了，气鼓鼓地双手抱胸疑惑道。

“四仔指成人碟片……”读着清单的人慢慢地把后面的解释读了出来。

“Emmmm……”然后两个人陷入了沉寂。

当他们以为要完蛋的时候，他们人影憧憧的地铁口边，惊喜地碰见卖碟的小摊。

但最后也不知道买了什么，因为当时两人羞得脸蛋通红，付钱后就立马把怀里的东西往包里藏，然后跑了。

可是，事情永远没有这么简单。

BamBam就知道！

他听着金有谦读出“去九龙塘的旅馆”中的“旅馆”二字时，他就该猜到！

这根本不是什么非做不可的打卡旅游攻略，而是泡妞大全吧！

“你确定我们也可以打卡这个？”BamBam扶额。  
“耶嘿！他们跟我说会挺好玩的！”金有谦面露僵笑。  
“他们？”BamBam总能抓住奇怪的重点。  
“没没没，”金有谦抓着清单的手要挥断了，“其实我们也要找地方睡觉啊，既然有推荐，也没关系吧。”  
“好像也蛮有道理。”

结果他们在路上说说笑笑，聊着聊着就到了两人从没干过的那事上，一个玩笑就变成了要不要试一下。BamBam其实心里虚得很，但对方倒是一脸正常。

“就试一下嘛。”金有谦笑着说。  
“那你在下面？”BamBam扭头挑逗地看他。  
“……”金有谦马上就闭嘴了。  
“那就给我安安分分睡觉，我跟你讲我睡不好会打人。”BamBam甚至还握紧拳头吓唬他。  
“我可以……”那奶音渐渐减弱。

“你可以在下面？！”走到前面的小细腿听下脚步。  
“嗯……”金有谦咬了咬下唇。  
“哎哟哟，”BamBam挑了挑金有谦的下巴啊，饶有兴趣地说，“小姑娘还蛮可爱。”  
“少废话。”金有谦拍开他的手。

之后他们就在尴尬中沉默，但金有谦继续谈笑风生，丝毫没有影响。这显得BamBam更加不自在。

那到底会是怎般感觉，这个问题困扰了他一晚上，比起激动与兴奋，心里更多的居然是彷徨与紧张。

BamBam就知道，在他看着湿漉漉的眼神无意识点头时，他就应该敲破自己的脑袋，然后装死。 

★

现在想逃都来不及了……他偷偷瞥向那个淡定得像来过几百次似的人，心里默默哀叹。

“喂，你不是害怕了吧。”金有谦靠过来。

“才……没有……我只是觉得这有点像电影里的取景，但不记得是哪部……”BamBam被他这一问，心惊胆跳的，长这么大了的确是从来没干过那事，更何况是跟自己最好的朋友。他佯装好奇，掏出手机，装木作样地摆拍了一下。

十一月的香港，倒是像夏天一样炎热。

BamBam穿着浆果配色的姜黄短T与天蓝短裤，他总爱棒球小子的搭配，说是小姐姐们喜欢这么清新可爱的造型。

手上还带着紫色的手腕护套，摆拍移动时，黑色斜挎包上的各种热血漫画的钥匙扣徽章在空旷的街道上叮当响着。一双小腿又长又细，白白的棒球袜裹着纤细的脚踝，活泼彩虹的打扮引来路过行人的目光。

相反，紧身黑色leggings配纯色黑T的酷盖显得有些不耐烦：“到底要不要去……”

紧张了半天的人眼珠子提溜了一圈，实在是逃不掉了，趾高气扬地说：“去！本大爷今晚就吃定你了，就怕你临时脱逃。”

★

走进庭院，小心翼翼推开透明的玻璃门，瞬间进入了与外面截然不同的世界。

聒噪高分贝的士高音乐以及目眩旋转的紫红色宇宙灯让人晕乎迷离。角落旧式老空调直吹冷风，冷得BamBam打了个喷嚏，却被金有谦反手一个圈在怀里。

踮着脚尖的两人，向高高柜台后的大叔，怯生生地操着韩国风味的英文，支支吾吾了半天，接受大叔侧目打量后，才得到一串钥匙。

慢慢走向那个写着177的房门，钥匙被握在汗津津的手里，硬是对不上孔。金有谦漠然地抢过钥匙：“不如我来吧。”

门锁里的弹簧随着钥匙缓缓扭动，轻轻咔啦一声弹开。充满消毒水气味的冷风与暧昧桃艳的大床直接扑面而来。

BamBam咽了咽口水，脑海里飘过港片中的情色画面，不禁唇干舌燥，舔了舔舌头。

突然拐角处传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声，顺着霉味的地毯看向走廊尽头，一对热吻的情侣走来，经过他们时，女人好奇地上下打量他们，补了句“Good night”后，就扣着男人的后脑勺加深了吻，然后滚进那扇范特西木门，开始了尖叫盛宴。

BamBam的脸更红了，皮带尾巴被他卷了又卷。

在楼梯处的脚步声再次响起前，金有谦便连人带行李的推进了房间，然后把门关上。

这寸土寸金的城市里，尽管付了不低的旅店费，房间依旧狭窄得不行。

此刻的两人，紧紧的贴在了一起。

这个房间里只有一张靠墙的床、放着安全套的床头柜、以及墙上的壁挂电视。

没有任何多余的过道空间，貌似就是为了让他们进门，然后上床。

他和金有谦就挤在浴室与床之间的小方块上，微微侧脸就能接吻的距离。

安静的房间里，顿时只剩下两人微弱的呼吸声与BamBam身上的钥匙扣碰撞的声音。

BamBam紧张地攥着斜挎包的背带，然后想让那些该死的钥匙扣停止晃动。

结果眼看金有谦的脸越靠越近，他的脸涨得通红。 在对方要亲过来时，BamBam一个机灵地闪开蹲下，然后抱着背包抬起头，咧着尴尬的笑容说。

“啊~不如先看看刚才在走鬼档买的四仔吧……怎么还多了本杂志。”

被拒绝的人并没有多大反应，倒是勾起嘴角，认真地接过BamBam递来的杂志，然后饶有趣味地翻一遍，最后忍着笑容还给BamBam。

BamBam在金有谦的注视下，颤抖地翻动这本东西，脸蛋几乎要变成猪肝色——

这本居然全是各种裸男！小鲜肉款、成熟大叔款、还有……“黑商！黑商！这对外国人太不友好了吧！”

“这不怪得人家，谁让我们又讲不清楚，乌漆麻黑地还鬼鬼祟祟去买东西，大概看我们像是情侣吧。”金有谦笑摊在床上，手枕在头后。

听着情侣这两个字眼，BamBam的耳朵更是发烫，他气恼地跳到床上，然后伸手去揍那个取笑朋友的人，“老师说，做人不能取笑朋友！”

金有谦左右躲避他软绵绵的拳法，突然觉得眼前的人好像有点可爱，凌乱的发尾像极了主人，不安分地东倒西歪。

他收起了微笑，眯起眼睛，像个伺机而动的猎豹，在最后一个躲闪，瞬间把还在挥着绵绵拳的人压在身下。

BamBam被这人突然一摆，顿时像只被咬住脖颈的小猫崽，眼睛瞪得大大的，动也不动了。

他躲闪着金有谦的目光，不安地咬着下唇，“你……你干嘛……”

“还用说吗？”金有谦俯下身子在他耳边轻声。

这下对方温润的热气顺着耳廓，把导火线全部引燃，BamBam终于知道是怎么回事了，他惊慌地侧过脸抵住金有谦，“那个…是不是…要先洗澡……”

金有谦觉得他的亲故实在是太可爱了，耳朵都红到了极点，BamBam越是这样，他就越想要去撩拨，“一起？”

“…不用不用…我喜欢自己洗…”BamBam的声音越来越弱，他浑身发烫，连忙在行李箱里胡乱翻动，拿起几件衣服就往浴室里躲。

整晚下来，他的心情就轻易地被金有谦左右，害羞得无所适从。可害羞的明明应该是对方才是！对方才是要被自己睡的人！

当BamBam好不容易说服自己calm down后，新的问题又来了——

Shit. 这是什么情趣浴室，狭小的浴室里，虽然两个平方不到，可设计却别出心裁——淋浴处与外面只用一层半透明的玻璃隔开……就等于说，他，Kunpimook Bhuwakul BamBam在里面做什么，外面都能看到清晰的轮廓。

BamBam有史以来觉得自己遇到了最大的困难，连社团商演都没这么害羞过。他背向玻璃，慢慢地脱下衣服，因为这样的动作不会太…太性感…

天哪！居然想到了性感这个词！他连忙打开莲蓬头，要把脑袋浇清醒。可他没想到，这走神的十分钟洗澡里，外面坐在床上的人就看了十分钟。

等裸着上身穿着短裤的人出来，金有谦就已经准备好要进去。他们紧贴地在浴室里进出，清爽的沐浴露与疲倦的古龙水混合在一起。虽然照例来说，这应该是要有一个吻出现，但他还是忍住了。等等，他也不知道为什么自己会有吻他的欲望。大概BamBam是可爱的化身吧，像过往比赛台下的女生们，谁不喜欢他呢。

金有谦当然肆无忌惮的洗了个舒服彻底的热水澡，而外面的小怂包却死死地瞅着窗外，想着今晚到底是一颗星星也没有，还是云雾太多。

★

等金有谦裹着浴巾出来时，只看到床上耸起个大团——BamBam像只小虾米般窝在被子里。

“怎么了，”金有谦过去掀开被子，湿漉漉的头发还带着水珠，滴到BamBam脸上。

只见BamBam紧闭着眼睛，慢悠悠地擦过脸颊的的水滴，弱弱地飘来一句，“我睡着了，你看不见我。”

噗嗤，金有谦笑得更开了，眼前这个小鬼的点子真是层出不穷，他弹了弹BamBam的额头：“你说，你是不是怕？”

BamBam古怪的眯起眼，望向金有谦，“我就是睡着了，不许烦我，不然我有！……”  
“你有什么？”金有谦一跨长脚，也直接钻进被窝里。  
“我……我有睡眠气！”BamBam炸了！缩到墙角。  
“人家那是起床气，”金有谦从背后抱住BamBam，有模有样地去舔他的小耳垂，“还有，前半小时是谁说要睡我的？”

“啊——”金有谦清凉光滑的胸膛紧贴着BamBam，温热的呼吸打在他的耳廓上，甚至敏感的耳垂上传来了湿滑的舌苔触感，整个人顿时像被触发到什么开关似的，变得柔软无力，软瘫在对方的怀里，只能哼哼作声。

“到底是谁临阵脱逃呢？”金有谦撑起身子，只看到怀里这只熟虾的脸蛋越来越红。

“哼，我只是想放你一马，要知道……啊……呃……”BamBam还想赖嘴皮子，结果直线球的金有谦直接上前握住了BamBam跨间的东西。

BamBam哪里承受得了这般刺激，他承受着金有谦乱无章法地揉捏，底下的胀满感堆积，但是隔靴搔痒，迟迟不能释放。他伸手想要摸向跨间，却被金有谦抓住。难受的人胡乱扯着被子，身子扭成麻花一样，“放开我……”

金有谦转过来把被子掀开，撑在BamBam身上，把少年身上唯一遮掩的黑色短裤轻轻扒开，里头漂亮白净的性器早已被捏得粉红发硬。

大手覆上去，感受那跳动的经脉，然后开始上下撸动，他如愿看到BamBam因为释放而扬起漂亮的脖颈，满脸潮红。那双浅棕色的瞳仁里染满情欲，甚至还倒挂着自己，金有谦原本仅存的最后一丝犹豫突然就消失了。

Fuck it. 他垂头便把大口大口呼吸微张着的嘴唇吻住，尝着这两瓣柔软，在感受到对方没有拒绝后，偷偷弯起嘴角把下唇最饱满的软肉用牙齿轻轻咬住，然后又玩弄地松开。

金有谦的吻防不胜防地让BamBam醉得一塌糊涂，他得承认，那个吻的确让人心动。

此刻的BamBam不敢直视他的好亲故，他们一起走过三年高中，一起去踢足球，一起在门禁前冲刺跑回宿舍。

不知不觉中，他的好亲故已经变得帅气俊朗，智敏的那句“金有谦真的好帅，你再不抓住他就跑了哦”突然撞进他的脑海，与以往不同的冷静澄清，这次他倒是一脸羞红。

或许我也主动点呢，会得到他的回应吗？

明白自己心意后的人，回神狡黠地看着金有谦，“那你得小心今晚屁股开花了，”BamBam瞬间扭转了两人的姿势，变成自己坐在金有谦腿上，“我已经给你一次机会。”

金有谦跨间那条碍眼的浴巾被一把扯下，弹出粗壮的性器，勃起后惊人的尺寸让BamBam惊呼，甚至有些嫉妒。

犹豫半分后，他张嘴把那玩意给含住了。

巨大的硬物把小嘴撑得满满，滑腻的舌头只能绕着顶处轻轻舔舐。

金有谦哪里知道对方会这么一出，太阳穴突突地跳动着，小腹里传来燥热无比的感觉，他把那卖力的小脑瓜推开，然后释放。

栗发少年移开脸蛋躲开那白色的液体，然后爬向金有谦，像一只寻求奖励的小狗狗，“喜欢吗？”

少年毛发乱糟糟的，小嘴红肿肿的，还笑着伸出舌尖把嘴角边的丝丝浊液舔干，性感不卖弄却清纯的模样让金有谦心悸。

金有谦蘸着释放出来的浊液，趁对方不注意直接探进了后穴。BamBam漂亮的眉毛瞬间拧在一起，几乎软瘫趴在金有谦身上，两只细小的胳膊颤抖地撑着，“你……干嘛！”

“你在上面没错，”金有谦扬起脑袋啾咪一口BamBam的小脸颊。

生气的BamBam鼓起腮帮子，就像是回到从前，带着少许婴儿肥，惹人怜爱，金有谦早已想这么亲，但他的亲故每次都会甩眼刀，到后来捏脸也不允许了，他便只能在心里偷亲一百遍。

想到这里，他又再次小啄了一口，“但被上的只能是你。”

“滚！”BamBam被他搅弄地胡乱摇头，一边拒绝又一边承受着，他的上半身像是熟透的小龙虾，大片粉红从他蜜色的肌肤里透出来。

随着钻入的手指从一根变作两根再到三根，身后湿得一塌糊涂，黏糊得很，在手指离开后，又不自主地迎合上前挽留，空虚的感觉前所未有。

他上前紧贴金有谦的胸膛，用下面蹭他，又变相哀求着，“想要……”

BamBam滑嫩的肌肤渗出的薄薄细汗，他不安分的扭动着，胸前的两点湿漉漉的，在对方胸上若即若离地触碰，诱惑软糯地很。

金有谦腰部一用力，那粗硬往上顶了顶，轻轻划过那滑腻的臀缝，惹得身上的人顿时趴在自己身上轻叫。

他的太阳穴跳得更厉害了，急忙迫切地套上套，然后抱起这只柔软的小猫，把他轻轻放倒，用枕头垫着腰部，就扶着粗壮的坚挺进去。

“出去！给我出去呃啊……”BamBam头晕目眩，两只小腿在空中扑腾，“太大了！呜……”

“放松点，”金有谦擦了擦额前的细汗，“你咬这么紧我进不去啊。”

这是个艰难的过程，尽管已经学着扩张，但对都是第一次的他们来说，都是非常困难的。

BamBam感觉自己要痛得昏死过去，埋在他体内的炽热像滚烫的热铁，把五脏六腑都挤到一边，所到之处火辣一片，“那你倒是动啊！”他又开始嘴贫起来，“呃啊——慢点！慢点！”

听到那句话，金有谦咬紧牙就把性器完完全全送进去，里面滑腻又温热，舒服的包裹差点夹得他缴械。

他双手撑在BamBam脑袋两侧，然后借力狠狠地抽动，最深里头湿滑一片，在他大力猛撞的动作中，整个内壁开始变得松软滑腻。每一寸都被那坚挺碾压地平整，又在放松时变得褶皱。

埋在柔软枕头里的栗色脑袋此刻混沌一片，红肿的嘴唇紧闭着，又被捏住，然后探入舌尖勾着再挑逗追逐。

可身后却与唇齿间的温柔截然相反，火辣灼热，他能清晰感觉到结合之处的剧烈磨合，那粗壮上布满的青筋的触觉让他脚趾紧紧蜷缩，然后在对方停歇半刻时，软瘫搭在对方的肩膀上。

他扭着身姿，配合着对方，进入更深更热的地方。

很快，金有谦就找到了一块凸起，然后不断去磨蹭碾压它，BamBam被胡乱的章法磨得忍不住轻呼，半丝赘肉都没有的平坦小腹高高挺起，两只小腿在空中胡乱地扑腾，细小的胳膊反手往后紧紧抓住枕头的两个小角，“不要碰那里……嗯……”

但金有谦却没有停下来，他甚至把BamBam的两只细脚的脚踝单手一抓，然后抬起往前一压，身子也往深处一撞，把BamBam大腿与身体完全折叠，结合处几乎完全贴合在了一起。

金有谦在里面细微得抖动，然后完全拔出，又猛力完全没入。

晃动的囊袋把光滑的屁股拍打地红红的，房间里只有细碎的呻吟与拍打声。

BamBam被他束缚得完全没有动弹的余地，只有不断收缩咬合、空虚上挺、抽动颤抖的后穴强劲冲击着他的感官系统，愉悦与酸爽混杂在疼痛里，让他着迷沉醉。

枕头被他湿漉的头发濡湿，两边小角被他抓出褶皱，漂亮的脸蛋埋在枕头里潮红湿润。

金有谦终于松开BamBam的两只小腿，然后把身子探过来，他的身材向来极好，尽管没有怎么运动，但练舞总能把该有的肌肉线条塑造得很好，刘海还被梳到耳后露出英气的眉眼，BamBam顿时呆住了。

尽管自己的脚踝被抓出两道红印，但全都顾不上，此刻的他只想要金有谦的吻，他赶紧把嘴角舔得亮晶晶的，然后嘟起小嘴索吻。

安全感大概为零的人在成功获得一个吻后，重新涨到百分之一百，所有藏在泪痣里的爱意都溢出来了。

金有谦最喜欢的是BamBam的眼睛，亮晶晶的眼睛灵动又明亮，笑的时候卧蚕上的泪痣就更加显露，更加灵动可爱。

这一笑让他的战斗力立马拉到最大值，埋在里头的性器剧烈跳动着，他吻着BamBam，一路往下，从漂亮的脖颈，到汗津津的锁骨，再到挺立的两点，都吻个够。

最后心满意足的人，俯视身下这幅身体，因为自己变得通红泛着水光的身体，身下又涨大了一圈，他双脚岔开地跪着，扶着精瘦的细腰就欺身向前，“你真是个妖精。”

BamBam被他冲击得神魂颠倒，整个人被折起，被金有谦宽广的身躯笼罩着，那个惊人的尺寸把内壁被摩擦得越来越热，两腿紧绷地卡在他的大腿后方，像小猫踩奶似的挠着他的后腰，“这是在夸我吗？”

金有谦卖力挺弄着，把垂在眼前的头发再次梳到脑后，他凑上去，直勾勾地盯着BamBam，“如果我说是呢？”

“那我说谢谢，”BamBam骄傲地仰起脖颈喘息，躲开他的视线，骨节分明的手指在对方的胸膛上像弹钢琴一样点着，“你也不赖。”

金有谦顿了顿，“我真的是第一次，”他抚上BamBam那粉红的性器，快速撸动，身下也大力地抽动，似乎要把BamBam钉进床里。双重刺激下，BamBam小腹一个挺弄，和拔出来的性器，一起释放在金有谦手里。

“你哪里学那么多。”清洗干净后的两人双双平躺在床上，BamBam侧过脸看着侧颜过分好看的人。

“梦里，”金有谦起身点开墙上的电视机，“还有刚刚现学的。”

电视机打开就是两具身体叠交在一起的画面，然后发出不可描述的声音。那两个人，看样子就是刚买的“四仔”封面上的人。 噢，还是黑商的锅！ 他该感谢那老板的一条龙服务还是该懊悔买下这张碟。因为现在金有谦又靠近，下面正硬邦邦地朝向他！

“我不要啦！”  
“这个姿势好像蛮好。”

不不不，他最懊悔的应该是跟他一起打卡这个什么清单，他翻开那张清单的背面，上面被马克笔划掉却依稀可以猜出的五个大字——

情侣二日游。

“金有谦！你当我是什么！”BamBam把清单弄成一团扔向床下那个人，“你不讲清楚，就蹲那个方格子睡……不许靠近，喂，我说不许……嗯……靠近……”

“你好笨哝！他们都打赌你在两关内就能猜到我喜欢你。我喜欢你我超级喜欢你还不行吗？”金有谦一遍又一遍吻着他说。

“他们？”BamBam皱着眉。  
“嘉尔哥哥啦～”  
“我不是让你别靠近他们吗？”BamBam扶额。 那是BamBam从小玩到大的哥哥们，对于玩弄自己，已经是炉火纯青的地步，所以他才不愿意让金有谦去跟他们接触。

“他们还说你喜欢我，可是我还是有点害怕，万一你不喜欢我呢……那你现在是我男朋友了吗？”金有谦挠挠头，那气场弱得仿佛刚才在BamBam身上驰骋的不是同一个人。

“不是，”BamBam别过头，“是你的妖精。”  
“……”金有谦绷住笑脸。  
“当我没说！！”尴尬的人把脸藏到枕头里，只露出弯弯嘴角。  
“那小妖精，不如再来……”金有谦凑过去亲了亲那嘴角。  
“喂！”BamBam把整个脸都埋起，可嘴角却笑得更弯了。  
“房费不要浪费嘛。”金有谦捏了捏他的脸蛋。  
“不要！！！你敢！！”

滴～  
情侣二日游打卡成功！  
烂透的表白计划成功！

-end-


End file.
